In general, a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle that is referred to as an environmentally-friendly vehicle may generate a driving torque by an electric motor (hereinafter, referred to as a “drive motor”) that obtains a torque with electrical energy.
The hybrid vehicle runs in an Electric Vehicle (EV) mode, which is a pure electric vehicle mode using only power of a drive motor or a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) mode using an entire torque of an engine and a drive motor as power. A general electric vehicle runs using a torque of a drive motor as power.
In this way, a drive motor that is applied to an environmentally-friendly vehicle basically has a stator and a rotor. For example, the stator is coupled within a motor housing, and the rotor is disposed at a predetermined gap within the stator.
The stator of the drive motor is formed with a stator core that is formed by layering electric steel sheets and a stator coil that is wound in slots of the stator core. Accordingly, when an AC current is applied to the stator coil, a rotation magnetic field may occur at the stator, and a rotation torque may occur at the rotor by the rotation magnetic field.
The drive motor may be classified into a distribution winding type drive motor and a concentration winding type drive motor according to a winding method of the stator coil, and a stator of the distribution winding type drive motor variously exists according to a winding method of the stator coil, but a distribution winding coil stator is a representative coil stator.
The distribution winding coil stator forms a coil connecting portion in which a stator coil is connected in three phases. The three phase coil connecting portion is formed with several strands of coils and is connected with a three phase power cable terminal.
In the conventional art, a method of connecting a three phase coil connecting portion and a power cable terminal may use, for example a tube form of phase terminal. The phase terminal is connected with a coil of the coil connecting portion with a pressing method and is electrically connected with a power cable terminal through a bolt.
In the foregoing description, a method of an example that connects the phase terminal with the coil connecting portion includes a method of fusing bonding the phase terminal while pressing in a state in which the coil connecting portion is inserted into the phase terminal and in which the coil connecting portion is fixed to the phase terminal by pre-caulking the phase terminal.
However, in a conventional method of connecting a coil, it is inconvenient that the phase terminal should be pressed and fusing bonded, and there is a drawback that the work number increases and that expensive fusing bonding equipment is required and that each connected three phase coil connecting portion and power terminal should be insulating processed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.